herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Quetzal
A proposal for Quetzal from Dragon Tales. What is the Work? Dragon Tales is an educational children's show that follows the adventures of two children named Emmy and Max who after moving from their old home to their current home, find a Dragon Scale tucked away in a drawer. The scale transports them to a fanatical kingdom called Dragonland, which as the named implies, is inhabited by anthropomorphic dragons, as well as other fictional creatures such as fairies, giants, and gnomes as well as at least one other human (a pirate named Captain Scallywag). The two children befriend five dragons: Ord, a ever-so-hungry blue dragon; Cassie a shy but intelligent pink dragon; Zak and Wheezie, a two-headed purple and green dragon duo who have conflicting personalities; and Quetzal, an elderly yellow dragon who has knowledge of virtually everyone and everything in Dragonland. Throughout their adventures, the human and dragon friends explore various parts of Dragonland, coming across various wonders, unique individuals, and everyday challenges. By the third season, a third human named Enrique eventually joins the group in their adventures. In the series finale "A Storybook Ending" all the characters including Quetzal embark on the biggest quest yet: learning the story of how Quetzal obtain the legendary artifact known as the Big Storybook, a large almanac Quetzal used across the series to help the main characters understand more about Dragonland's landscape and residents. Following the success of the adventure, the three human friends create an almanac of their own about all the adventures they had in the past, coincidentally named "Dragon Tales" of course. Who is He? What has He Done? Quetzal is a wise, elderly dragon who originally lived in Mexico before moving to Dragonland, he is implied to be the oldest living dragon in Dragonland. In addition to being a wise sage, he is also the teacher at the School in the Sky, a place where all the young dragons go to school to learn about everyday skills such as flying and using their fire breath. Quetzal is the keeper of a powerful and legendary artifact known as the Big Storybook, which doubles as an almanac about every person, place, and thing within Dragonland. When opened to a particular page, the person, place, or thing pictured will come alive, adding more to the fanatical element of the show. Quetzal's knowledge is often times very helpful to his friends, and he does so in the most unusual way: providing said advice often times in the form of hints rather than direct answers so that his friends can solve it for themselves, a method he finds very useful so that they can gain the experience through their actions rather than through him directly. He also has a twin brother named Fernando, who looks exactly like him but with a red dragon badge instead of a green one and a different voice. Corrupting Factors Honestly, I do not see any real corrupting factors about Quetzal, his screen time is significant, his actions are shown on screen, and the fact that he is a wise, anthropomorphic dragon would not conflict with his moral agency. Admirable Standards Quetzal has many qualities pertaining to a PG individual: he is a kind nurturer that is NEVER wrathful nor arrogant. He is modest and empathic, many of his actions are proven to be shown on screen, very responsible, honest, and he is always willing to lend a hand to a friend in need; because of this, Quetzal has many friends and (surprisingly) no known enemies. While generally a Non-Action type character, he has on many occasions participated in the main characters' adventures, and has been shown to have a sense of humor and fun from time to time. Final Verdict Quetzal should be qualified easily, but if you disagree, I will respect it (so long as you have a legitimate reason of course). Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal